There's a First Time for Everything
by ElizaJean87
Summary: Everyone has a first time. Hikaru and Kaoru enjoy their first time together. A multi-chapter fic describing the twin's first experiences with all kinds of love. WARNINGS: Shouta meaning little boy!sex , Incest, Twincest.
1. First Times are Messy

**Hikaru and Kaoru experiment and experience together. The first chapter is fairly tame, and the rest get more and more wild! XD****  
**

**Enjoy the twincest! ^_^  
**

* * *

A bright beam of sunlight snuck past the curtains, brilliantly illuminating tousled strands of red hair and creamy, pale skin. The two boys were tangled together under their dinosaur sheets, and it was nearly impossible to tell which twin's leg poked out from under the triceratops or whose hand was clutching the T-Rex. But the sunlight fell on only one face, leaving the other in shadow.

Hikaru blinked awake and yawned, stretching his arms and legs out like a cat. He turned over and found himself nose-to-nose with his mirror image. His twin brother, Kaoru, was still deep asleep. Should he let him sleep for a while longer? Hikaru's 11 year-old mind thought hard about this. Kaoru was _so_ cute when he was sleeping, but he couldn't really play with a sleeping brother. His impatience won out and Hikaru tried to shake his twin awake.

"Kaoru," he whispered. "Hey, Kaoru, wake up."

The sleeping boy made a sound like an angry cat and rolled over. Hikaru was not discouraged. He snuggled up to his brother and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Come on, Kaoru, wake up and play with me."

The boy snored in response.

Hikaru frowned in disappointment. Didn't Kaoru want to play with him? Maybe he was having a good dream. . .Well, no dream was as good as having Hikaru in real life! He brightened when he suddenly got an idea. That would definitely wake his brother up!

The mischievous boy began tickling his brother, first on his sides, then under his arms, and by then Kaoru was wide awake and laughing.

"Hikaru, stop! Hikaru!" he cried, struggling to fend off his brother's merciless attack.

Hikaru just giggled and continued with the attack, tickling Kaoru's stomach and then his -- "Whoa, Kaoru, what's that!?"

"Hm? Why did you stop? This is fun!"

Hikaru sat up and looked down at his twin curiously. Kaoru never had anything there before, did he? Hikaru looked down at himself. Nope, he didn't have a bulge there. What was going on? He pointed at his brother. "What's that, Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?" He sat up and looked down between his legs. Kaoru's eyes widened. Immediately he looked at his brother to see if he was afflicted with the same. . . situation. Satisfied that it was only his problem, Kaoru set out to discover what was going on. He pulled his pajama pants off, then slid his underwear down.

"Whoa. . ." Hikaru stared. Then he had to quickly get himself naked so they could compare.

"Look, brother, mine's really small and squishy. But yours is big and red. Does it hurt? What does it feel like?"

"I'm not sure." Kaoru poked at it curiously. "It kind of aches a little. Like when I stubbed my toe yesterday, except it doesn't really hurt." He poked at it again, this time squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger while Hikaru watched, enthralled. "Mmm, that felt good. Doesn't make the aching stop, but it makes it feels _good, _somehow."

"Can I try?" Hikaru inched closer on the bed. This was something totally new and exciting! "Can I, please, Kaoru?"

"Sure, I guess." He sat back against the headboard of the bed. "Let's have some fun with it! Try whatever you want, Hikaru."

"Okay."

Hikaru leaned forward on his hands and knees, reaching out tentatively at first to poke at the swollen organ. It bobbed back and forth between his brother's legs. He tried squeezing it like Kaoru had done, and in response the organ jumped a little underneath his fingers. Then he used his whole hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kaoru gasped and threw his head back. "Hikaru!"

"What is it?! Did that hurt?! I'm so sorry, Kaoru!" Dejected, he sat back on his heels to pout.

"No, Hikaru," Kaoru managed to say between deep breaths, "That was great. Do it again."

Hikaru looked up with puppy-dog eyes. "Are you sure, brother?"

"Please, Hikaru. It didn't hurt, I promise."

"Okay!" He bounced forward to snuggle up next to Kaoru. Hikaru used his right hand to squeeze Kaoru's swollen organ again. He jumped, startled, when his brother gasped loudly. He squeezed again, moving his hand up and down the thing's length a few times. By now Kaoru was panting and his eyes were shut tight.

"I like this game, don't you, Kaoru?"

"Yeah," he whispered from between clenched teeth. "It's awesome."

"So what do you think its called when it does this?" Hikaru held the organ between his thumb and fingers and wiggled it. "And what is _it _called, anyway?"

"Hikaru, don't you remember that lecture the doctor gave us earlier this year?" He opened one eye and peeked at his brother. "Remember, Hikaru? _Its_ called a penis and when it stands up and gets big like that its called an erection. That's what happens when boys grow up."

Hikaru thought about this. "So does that mean it'll happen to me, too? Will I get an. . an _erection_?"

"Yea, you will! I wonder why you don't have one already, if I do." Kaoru gazed thoughtfully at his twin. "I mean, we do everything together, right?" He grinned as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe you can have one with me. . ."

Kaoru grasped Hikaru's penis and squeezed it, rubbed it, and stroked it until it was big and hard. He continued the attention until Hikaru was squirming under his hand and panting like a puppy.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," he moaned over and over. "Mmm, it feels so good, Kaoru!"

"I know, brother. Now you have to make me feel good, too. That's part of the game, right?"

"Yes!" Hikaru took his brother's erection in his hand and pumped it slowly. "Does this feel good, Kaoru?"

"Ohhh, Hikaru," he moaned. "Yes, its _so _good!"

They continued stroking each other slowly, enjoying the effects it created in their twin, enjoying watching each other's cheeks turn red and hearing their name on the other's lips. And even though it was so good to be doing this with each other, Kaoru knew there was something more that he needed. He stopped his attentions to Hikaru's erection for a minute to pull the boy onto his lap. Hikaru's breathing was heavy and the blush had spread down his chest and even to the tips of his ears. Tousled strands of brilliant red hair lay in front of his eyes, and Kaoru brushed them out of the way as he leaned over to press a kiss to his brother's lips. His heart beat wildly in his chest in a way that was entirely new to him. Kaoru pulled back and opened his mouth to catch his breath but Hikaru's lips were on his again. The wet, open-mouthed kiss drove him wild and he thrust his tongue into his brother's mouth, searching for new sensations. Longing for more contact, needing more and more, Hikaru pressed his body to Kaoru's. Their tongues intertwined and loud moans escaped their lips.

Soon enough the twins' hands were pumping erratically while their hips thrust wildly, overwhelmed by the newfound pleasure. Kaoru marvelled as he watched how his brother's breath caught in his throat and tiny whimpers escaped his lips.

"Kaoru, I feel--I feel like--" Hikaru moaned his brother's name through clenched teeth, "Kaoru!"

"I know, I feel it too, like a wave," Kaoru replied, gasping for breath. "Hikaru, Hikaru," he murmured into his brother's neck.

And then the wave hit. Both brothers cried out in the same moment as their orgasm overtook them and wave after wave of pleasure swept through them. Only after it was over did they notice the sticky mess covering them both from neck to knees. Kaoru, his face buried in his twin's chest, lapped inquisitively at the slimy white substance. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Hikaru, this is good." He presented his tongue for inspection and Hikaru gladly obliged, passionately kissing his brother. When they parted Kaoru smirked mischievously. "I think I have an idea for another game, brother."

Hikaru grinned in reply. "Let's try it tonight, Kaoru."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Review now if you know what's good for you! (And good for me ^_^)**


	2. First Times are a Delicious Treat

**Here's the second chapter! A very short second chapter. . . I had to finish this and post it VERY quickly to I am sorry in advance for any errors of any kind! Please review to help me improve the story! ^_^**

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think we should tell anyone about our new game?"

"No, let's keep it a secret. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The twins jumped into bed and said goodnight to their maids, who turned off the lights and left the room. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru looked at Kaoru, their eyes glinting with mischief.

"Ready to play our secret game?"

"Yea! Let's start with the thing we do with our tongues."

"That's called french kissing, Hikaru."

Tentatively at first, then with more and more enthusiasm the boys kissed each other. Kaoru bravely ventured his tongue forth first to explore his brother's mouth, tasting his tongue, his lips, the roof of his mouth, anywhere he could reach. Winding his hand through his twin's hair, Kaoru tilted his head and deepened the kiss. But the other boy pulled back, gasping for air.

"Kaoru!," he whined. "I can't breathe! This isn't very much fun anymore."

"It'll be more fun if we take off our clothes. Come on, hurry up!"

The twins quickly stripped down, throwing their clothes on the floor. Kaoru snuggled up close to Hikaru's. "Isn't this better already?"

"I guess so. . ."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Let's try again."

He sat on his brother's lap and kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue gently into Hikaru's mouth while at the same time pressing their bodies together. Pretty soon both boys were panting and flushed with pleasure. Kaoru decided it was time to move on to something new.

"Lay down, Hikaru."

"Why?"

"Its a part of the game, silly."

Kaoru tucked a pillow under his brother's head, then examined Hikaru's erection before touching it with the tip of his tongue. He held onto his brother's hips to steady himself. He was sure this would be fun, but at the same time is was really weird.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?"

In response Kaoru flicked his tongue out and licked up the short length of his twin's member, from root to tip. Hikaru's hips jumped under his hands. Taking that as a good sign, Kaoru continued to lick until his brother was squealing with delight. Finally he took the whole erection in his mouth, but immediately spat it out.

"Kaoru, please don't stop," Hikaru panted between breaths. "Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru." Kaoru was determined to continue pleasuring his brother despite how strange it felt to have something like that in his mouth. He held the bottom of the erection in one hand and put the rest in his mouth. This way wasn't so bad. He moved his head up and down while pressing his tongue to the underside of the organ. He squeezed and rubbed with one hand but the other was pressing Hikaru's hips down to the bed.

The pleasure was so intense, Hikaru thrust his hips into the air and moaned, crying out his brother's name as he swiftly reached his climax.  
Kaoru struggled to lap up ever drop of the sweet, white liquid that spurted from his brother. He moved up next to Hikaru, nuzzling his neck.

"Wasn't that fun, brother?"

Hikaru groaned in reply.

"Hey, Hikaru, don't you think its my turn?"

Another groan.

Kaoru frowned at this, but the frown softened as he gazed at his brother, who lay on the bed already sound asleep. "You're so cute when you're sleeping, brother. . ." And with that Kaoru lay his head on Hikaru's chest, attempting to follow his twin into sleep.


	3. First Times are Wild and Free

* * *

"Catch me, Kaoru! Come on, you're too slow!" Hikaru ran through the trees of the Hitachiin family's private park, dodging branches and bushes, jumping over roots and holes.

"I'm catching up to you, Hikaru! You can't get away from me!" Kaoru ran as fast as he could but only caught glimpses of Hikaru's white shirt and red hair through the trees. The truth was, neither could run faster than the other but Hikaru had a head start and Kaoru was being left behind. Their game wasn't turning out like he had expected, but Kaoru fought disappointment and tried to summon up some more strength and run even faster.

Unbeknown to his brother, the other twin stopped abruptly and dodged aside to hide behind a big tree trunk. He only had to wait a few seconds before Kaoru was there, flying past him. Suddenly Hikaru leaped, tacking his brother to the ground.  
"Did I win the race?"

"No! You cheated!" Kaoru growled.

"But I still won, right?" he asked, pouting a little.

"Okay, I guess you did," Kaoru gave in, as he usually did when his brother used his puppy face.

"So because I won I can do whatever I want to you, right?"

"Since when did we agree on that as a prize?" he asked in surprise.

"Since now!" And with that Hikaru attacked his brother with kisses, smothering his face and neck in chaste little pecks and then sloppy, dutifullywet licks.

"Hm, maybe I'll lose more often," Kaoru mused, as his brother licked and nibbled at his ear. He tilted his head back so Hikaru had better access to his neck, and the boy obliged him by planting wet kisses on every inch of exposed skin. Kaoru hummed with pleasure.

"Mmm, Hikaru, kiss me more."

The boy sat back and looked at his twin. "Where do you want me to kiss you?"

Kaoru grinned and slowly pulled off his shirt. "Here," he said, pointing to one nipple. "And here," he said, pointing to the other. "And here too," Kaoru whispered, while one finger lightly touched his belly.

Hikaru dutifully followed these instructions. First he softly kissed a nipple, then licked it once. When Kaoru hissed in response he licked it again, then took the nipple in his mouth and suckled it gently. He moved on to pay the same attentions to the other nipple, leaving his brother aroused and panting beneath him. Hikaru kissed slowly across his twin's belly, dipping his tongue into the belly button and causing the boy to involuntarily jerk his hips up.

"Is that where you want me to kiss you next, brother? Should I play the game we played last night?"

Kaoru could only moan in reply. The night before he had given Hikaru his first blow job, and it looked like he wanted to return the favor. Hikaru had no patience, and Kaoru's pants and underwear were swiftly removed. Then the entirety of his length was engulfed in wet, warm heat.

"Ngh. . . Hikaru!" Kaoru entwined his finger's in his brother's silky hair, unable to keep himself from pushing his head down harder onto his aching length. Hikaru simply sucked harder, and faster, trying to give his brother as much pleasure as possible. He swirled his tongue around the tip of of his twin's erection as he quickly bobbed his head up and down.

"Hikaru! You're going too fast! Slow down or I'm going to--Ah!"

Hikaru took that as a cue to keep going and speed up the pace. He wanted his brother to feel wild with pleasure, to have his sweet release. His tongue danced along his brother's length as he sucked and and caressed and fondled. Kaoru's legs and stomach tensed and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly. A deep crimson blush had spread from his cheeks to his ears and down his chest.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Ah!" His hands dug into the ground and his back arched up when he came, crying out loudly as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through every inch of his body and out into his twin's mouth.

Hikaru greedily drank every drop that fell from his brother's dripping length. When Kaoru was completely spent the boys lay together on the forest floor, catching their breath.

"What game do you want to play tonight?"

"I don't know. Let's think of something fun."

"How about . . . punishment games?"

* * *

**Please review! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be extra special (and so will probably take longer to finished) because of an idea suggested by Elena Hitachiin. Thank you so much! *runs off to write*  
**


	4. First Times Are a Punishment

**Please excuse the severe time discrepancies in this chapter! *bows* I had a great idea I needed to go with and I just couldn't do it with such young twins so I kind of threw them forward in time a little. Just assume they kept up all that other fooling around in the meantime ^_~**

**Also! I have not had time to reread this fic, not even once, which means I am breaking one of my rules of fanfic writing, but I just want to get the next chapter put up finally! (meaning I write fanfics secretely and must race the clock to write and publish sometimes)**

**Once again thanks to Elena Hitachiin for the bondage idea! I just hope I did it justice. . . XD **

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Hikaru! Happy Birthday, Kaoru!"

The Hitachiin mother snapped a picture of the grinning twins with their monstrous, yet fashionable, cake. They were dressed in matching suits and ties, specially designed by their mother for their thirteenth birthday celebration.

"Now stand with your grandmother for another picture, boys. You both just look so handsome!"

After having to stand still for photo after photo the twins were getting restless, and Hikaru, being the more impatient of the two, couldn't help but ask, "So when do we get to open the presents, Mom?"

"Hikaru!" scolded his grandmother. "Not until after we have cake! I designed the flowers on it myself, you know. What do you boys think?"

"Its great, grandma," they recited in unison. "Can we have cake now?"

The family proceeded to enjoy the cake, then the twins opened their presents: new clothes, jewelry, matching bicycles, new cell phones, and other expensive gifts. When the festivities were over the boys took everything back to their room and resorted the gifts until each had an equal share of the other's spoils.

"It looks like Mom and Grandma put a lot of thought into these presents, but. . ." Kaoru glanced over at his brother, sighing.

"None of them are any fun, I know!" Hikaru looked glumly at a new pair of shoes.

"So, Hikaru, did you get me anything for our thirteenth birthday?"

"What do you mean? We never got each other presents before." Hikaru continued going through the gifts, unaware of his brother's mischievous expression.

"Yes, but I thought this was an extra-special birthday, since we are teenagers now." Kaoru slipped into the closet and rummaged around for a while. Eventually he emerged, triumphantly holding a large box wrapped in shiny silver paper and tied with a black bow.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "That's for me?!"

Kaoru nodded and handed him the extra-special present.

"Can I open it right away?"

Kaoru nodded again.

"All right! Thanks, Kaoru!" He ripped the bow and tossed it over his shoulder, then furiously tore off the wrapping paper until it was scattered all over the room. The lid of the box went flying and Kaoru ducked out of the way, then he sidled up to stand over Hikaru's shoulder.

"A big, long black ribbon." Hikaru pulled the silky fabric out of the box and looked at it. Then he looked questioningly up at his brother. Kaoru just smiled.

Hikaru continued removing gifts from the box. An ornate velvet blindfold encrusted with jewels. A soft leather, diamond-studded collar with rings at the front and sides. Long, delicate silver chains. And finally, a pair of gold-plated handcuffs.

Hikaru looked at the pile of stuff on the floor in front of him. "Kaoru, what is all this!?"

"Don't you get it, brother?" He sat down next to his twin on the floor. "Its for our special game. For the punishment games, Hikaru."

It was as if a light bulb was switched on inside his head suddenly. Hikaru's mind whirled with the possibilities.

"Kaoru." He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "On the bed, now."

The mischievous twin's face glowed with a pleasant smile as he padded lightly to the bedside, while Hikaru quickly tossed the presents back in the box.

"Wait. You should take off your clothes first."

Kaoru obeyed, then he lay casually on top of the silk coverlet, hands behind his head and ankles crossed. His twin picked up the box and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. First he took out the collar and fastened it around Kaoru's neck. The golden handcuffs were fasted on his wrists, which Hikaru held above his head. The silver chains were strung through the collar's rings, then through the links of the handcuffs and then finally fastened around the top rung of the headboard, so that Kaoru was effectively chained to the bed. Finally Hikaru placed the blindfold over his brother's eyes. Then he sat back and gazed at his masterpiece.

"Hikaru?" the red-haired teen asked tentatively. "You're still there?"

Hikaru bit his lip but could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips. His brother was beautiful and sexy and downright delicious like this!

"I'll take that as a yes," Kaoru giggled. He wiggled his hips and spread his knees a little wider under the pretense of getting comfortable. The milky-white skin of his thighs was too tempting, and Hikaru leaned forward to caress them and plant wet kisses up and down each leg. Trailing kisses up his side, Hikaru slid his hands underneath his brother to hold his backside. Kaoru hummed with pleasure as his twin kissed and licked at each nipple in turn. "Kiss me, Hikaru, kiss my lips," Kaoru begged.

In response Hikaru tugged on the silver chains, pulling his brother to sit up straight. Kaoru gasped as his mouth was suddenly taken and plundered by his brother's voracious tongue and lips. "You're mine, Kaoru," he whispered when they finally parted for breath. "Mine. . ." He kissed his brother again, deeply and passionately.

Kaoru moaned and bucked his hips up, seeking contact for his aching member, but Hikaru pulled away. He used one finger to ever-so-softly caress the tip of his twin's erection, causing Kaoru to whimper and wriggle beneath his touch. "Is this what you want, brother?" he whispered into his twin's ear. Kaoru groaned in reply and pushed his hips into the air, needing the touch of his brother's hand. But Hikaru's hands were in his hair, pulling him close for another kiss, then he was kissed and biting at his earlobe and neck. He pulled off the blindfold so he could look into his brother's eyes as they kissed.

Hikaru pulled away finally when the need for air became too great. He sat back, gasping for breath and marveling at the sight of his brother chained up, skin reddened, and panting like an animal. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to drive his brother wild, absolutely wild with desire and pleasure and need and want. Hikaru reached a hand down to his own neglected erection, wrapping his right hand around it while he leaned back on his left. He stroked slowly, gently, up and down once, then again.

Kaoru's eyes widened and his cock twitched at the sight. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Hikaru bit his lip slightly, or how his toes dug into the sheets. As he continued to stroke himself Hikaru in turn watched his brother, enjoying how his masturbation turned his twin on even more. He sped up the pace, stroking a little faster, and a little harder, also enjoying the pleasure he gave himself.

"Hikaruuu," Kaoru moaned. "Brother, stop, please! Let me touch you," he begged. The bed creaked as Kaoru pulled at his chains.

Hikaru relented finally, releasing himself with a quiet moan. He knew what he wanted now, but. . .His stomach did a few somersaults at the thought. Is that what Kaoru wanted? Was he ready? Were they both ready?

Looking at his naked brother laid out before him, panting and moaning with lust and need, Hikaru decided that they were.

He grasped Kaoru's waist in one hand and the chains in the other and twisted, flipping his twin around to face the wall. The teen was on his knees, his butt in the air and his arms held over head by the handcuffs and chains. Hikaru quickly reached into a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle that he unceremoniously opened and squirted into his hand. He rubbed the liquid all over his fingers.

"Hikaru?"

Placing soft kisses on the back of his brother's neck, Hikaru placed two fingers at Kaoru's entrance and then slowly slid them in. They had done this before, fingering each other like this, but had never gone any further. Kaoru moaned loudly as his twin pumped the fingers inside of him, then he cried out, in pleasure and pain, as a third was added. Hikaru buried his face in his brother's neck and just tried to keep breathing.

When Kaoru's grunts of discomfort turned into groans of pleasure Hikaru removed his fingers and reached his hand around to the front to hold his erection. Kaoru immediately began thrusting his hips back and forth, effectively stroking his cock in his brother's hand. "Mmm, Hikaru, yes, yes. . ."

Hikaru tightened his grip, squeezed his eyes shut, and used his other hand to guide his own aching member to touch Kaoru's entrance. The chained twin froze.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice trembled slightly.

"Kaoru," he whispered. "I need you."

And that was enough. Kaoru smiled, saying, "I need you too, brother," as he pushed his hips back, impaling himself on Hikaru.

Both twins cried out at the same time, overwhelmed with the intense sensations. Hikaru held fast to his brother's waist, trying hard not to thrust violently and wildly, while Kaoru's mind was reeling with the feeling of being filled up, completely, by his twin. Unspoken agreement passed between them and they both began to move at the same time, creating a slow rhythm that brought them both swiftly to the edge.

Hikaru, unable to control himself, cried his twin's name over and over and over again as he thrust, faster and faster, while Kaoru pushed himself back onto his brother harder and harder. Their pleasure built up like a tidal wave, threatening to engulf them both. Hikaru tightened his hand around his brother's erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, and that sent them both right over the edge.

The tidal wave hit and Hikaru saw stars as his orgasm sent wave after wave of pleasure through his entire body. He continued their frantic rhythm as long as he could, until Kaoru's backside was sticky with his cum and they both leaned against the headboard, gasping for breath.

Hikaru kissed his brother's beck tenderly, and Kaoru turned around to claim a passionate kiss from his brother's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Hikaru."

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru."

* * *

**Please Review! **


	5. First Times are Sticky & Sweet

**This is the last chapter of this fic! (please don't hate me!) I wanted to end it on a sweet, sentimental (yet still steamy) note, and this seems like a perfect way to do it. And I have a ton of other ideas that are driving me crazy, so I need to work on those now. I LUV Hikaru & Kaoru, so they will definitely be featured in my future fics, so stay tuned!**

**And as always, please _review_ after reading.  
**

* * *

Bright morning light filtered in through the curtains, setting silky red hair aflame and illuminating pale, smooth skin. Cradled in each other's arms amid many blankets and pillows, the Hitachiin brothers slowly began to wake up. Kaoru was the first to open his eyes, his face mere inches away from his brother's. His heart did flips inside his chest as he remembered what had happened the night before. When he bought those gifts for his brother he'd had no idea what would come of it. . .But now he was so glad it had happened.

"Good morning, Hikaru," he whispered. "Are you awake?"

A groan was the only reply. Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut tighter in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

Pulling his brother closer, Kaoru wondered what would happen now. Would things change between them? Would it be awkward? They would have to keep it a secret, no one could know what had happened between them. He wondered if it would happen again, if Hikaru still wanted him. Kaoru's stomach tied itself in knots while he worried about the future of his relationship with his twin.

Hikaru, finally giving up on sleep, stretched his arms and legs like a cat, then settled himself on his brother's shoulder. "Mmm . . . Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?" he breathed, looking down into his twin's bright eyes.

He looked as if he was about to say something, but Hikaru closed his mouth and leaned forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru thought his heart would fly right out of his chest. He entwined his fingers in his brother's hair, but Hikaru was pulling away and the kiss ended too soon. He wanted to ask so many things, but his throat was all closed up and he couldn't speak.

"You're still wearing the collar," Hikaru said, tapping the bell around his brother's neck with one finger so it jingled.

Kaoru's face and ears flushed scarlet when he realized that was the only thing he was wearing. He stammered, "I-I hope you liked the presents."

This time Hikaru blushed, but he nodded assent. It was then that Kaoru overcame his fears and doubts and pulled Hikaru close for another kiss, this one not so chaste as the last. When their lips parted Kaoru held his twin close, pressing his face to Hikaru's cheek. His heart swelled with more happiness than he had ever known.

Kaoru knew he had fallen in love for the first time.

"Hikaru," he whispered, "I love you."

Hikaru's grip around his waist tightened in surprise. "Kaoru!" he exclaimed, pulling back to look into his twin's eyes. He knew what he saw there, and he knew what he felt. "I-I love you too, brother."

Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Hikaru's hands roved all over his brother's body, learning which spots were the most sensitive to his touch. He greedily kissed Kaoru's neck, then down his side to his hip and stomach, dipping his tongue into the moaning twin's belly button. Kaoru cried out when his brother's lips reached his most sensitive area. Hikaru kissed and licked and teased his aching erection into full hardness.

"Hikaru, kiss me," Kaoru moaned, "I need you to kiss me!"

The twins' bodies pressed together as their tongues battled for dominance. Hikaru pushed his tongue deep inside his brother's mouth, taking possession and control. Their breathing was heavy and labored when they finally parted, and Kaoru managed to gasp, "Hikaru, I need you -- I need you inside me. Please!"

Hikaru just nodded and reached for the small bottle on the nightstand. He handed it to his brother, who caught on right away. Kaoru poured the liquid in the palm of his hand then rubbed and stroked and squeezed his brother's rock-hard member until Hikaru was panting and keening with pleasure. When it was sufficiently coated with lubricant Kaoru reached for his twin and pulled him in close for a quick kiss before rolling over to his other side, so that they lay facing in the same direction.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed the back of his neck softly. "Are you ready?"

Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand tightly and whispered, "Yes. Just. . .be slow and gentle. I'm still a little sore from last night." His heart was pounding so loud he was sure his twin could hear it. He had to admit to himself that he was nervous, but also really excited to be starting this new part of his life with Hikaru.

Slowly, slowly, Hikaru pressed inside his brother's tight entrance. He pushed in a little bit at a time, often pulling out completely before pushing in again farther and farther. Kaoru bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain as he was stretched so far. Sweat was dripping down his chest and in the backs of his knees, and he squeezed Hikaru's hands tightly.

"Are you okay, Kaoru? Just tell me and we'll stop. I don't want to hurt you."

Kaoru just shook his head, unable to speak as Hikaru thrust in slowly one last time, filling him up completely. A cry escaped his lips and he pushed his hips back, seeking more of this awesome sensation. Then Hikaru thrust his hips forward and up, hitting that spot inside Kaoru that drove him absolutely wild.

"Ah! Hikaru! Do that again!"

His twin happily complied, thrusting again and again, so that Kaoru moaned and cried out for more, but Hikaru set a tortuously slow rhythm, he wanted this to last. He wanted to hold his brother and pleasure him like this for as long as he possibly could. He wanted to be with him forever.

When Kaoru couldn't stand the slow pace any longer he began thrusting his hips back and forth, unable to control himself.

"Ngh, Kaoru! Slow down, or I'm going to go too soon."

"I can't help it, Hikaru, it's just so good! You're so good, brother."

Hikaru moaned in reply. He was thrusting just as wildly as his brother now, and he was swiftly nearing his climax. One of his hands roamed down Kaoru's chest and belly, then, finding was he was looking for, Hikaru began to stroke his brother's cock as best he could in time with his thrusts. Before long both twins were crying out as their climax hit, sending waves of pleasure through them both, Hikaru pumping his seed deep into Kaoru until he was completely spent. He continued stroking Kaoru's softening erection until his twin stopped thrusting his hips and moaning and his hand was covered in a sticky mess.

They lay trying to catch their breath and recover from their orgasms, spooned together, Kaoru held tightly in his brother's arms. Hikaru mumbled something into Kaoru's neck.

"What? Did you say something, Hikaru?"

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible, "You're my everything."

Kaoru felt a wave of a different kind of pleasure wash through him, and he smiled. "Love you too, brother."

And they lay there together until Kaoru could hear soft snores coming from his brother. He couldn't go back to sleep, but instead lay awake thinking about his first time, his first love, his only love.


End file.
